


Strip Clubs

by Ena2705



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel likes it, Dare, Dean Winchester is a stripper, M/M, prank, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Sam dares Dean to do something he never thought he would.





	Strip Clubs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo_Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Winchester/gifts).



“Okay, okay.” Sam said, opening another two beers. “the last one to down the next one has to…” He thought as he handed one to his brother. The brothers were celebrating a successful hunt that saved a whole town, over one hundred people. He snorted and replied with a smile: “be a stripper for a night.” Dean gave his signature side nod and smirked, thinking that he was going to win and the sight of his brother trying, and failing, to dance sexily infront of a crowd of horny and expectant men and women brought him too much joy. “Oh, you’re on.” He said, not realizing that his brother had calculated this and knew that Dean had drank more than himself, meaning he was more likely to lose. 

-

“Seriously?!” He grumbled, inspecting the sparkly mankini that his brother had bought for him to wear. “Go on, a dare’s a dare.” Sam said, trying to stifle a laugh. “Yeah, yeah.” Dean groaned, shooing his brother out the changing room and regretting every decision that lead up to that moment. He could hear laughter echoing down the hallway as he got changed and he sighed.

Half an hour later, Dean was utterly humiliated. Thankful to be back in his usual clothes, he started counting the money he had earned when a blonde woman walked into the room, handed him another $20, winked, and walked out with swaying hips. As he left the changing room, his brother pounced. “Dude, you were totally into that. You were dancing like nobody was watching.” Dean knew his brother was only teasing, but he felt his cheeks redden. “Hey! Shut up or I’m not buying dinner.” He said, wafting the wad of green.

-

The next few months were pretty quiet on the grand scale of things. No apocalypses to stop, no dying friends to save. One thing Sam did notice, however, was that whenever they were on a hunt, they would stay in slightly more expensive places and eat more expensive food. And that dean was often going on mysterious trips. On one of these trips, Sam noticed that his brother left with a duffel bag and later that night, whilst the man in question was asleep, Sam decided to inspect the duffel bag. Slightly (though not completely) surprised by the contents, he decided that it was best not to question his brother in the morning but to instead play a prank on him.

“Sam, I really don’t understand why you are taking me here.” Cas questioned. “You’ll see.” Sam replied, trying to keep a straight face. They pulled into the car park and Sam practically had to drag the angel into the building. As the lights dimmed and the music started to play, Dean walked out in a tight suit, not yet noticing the two men.

“Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on”

Cas turned to Sam, asking if that was infact Dean.

“Livin’ like a lover with a radar phone”

Sam nodded, smiling evilly.

“Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp”

A loud rip came from the stage.

“Demolition woman, can I be your man?”

Sam turned away, not wanting to see more of his brother than he had to. He walked to the bar and ordered two drinks, momentarily forgetting that Cas didn’t need to drink. When he brought them back to the table, the chorus had hit and Dean was now down to the bare minimum. Sam passed Cas a drink, apologizing about is mistake but still offering anyway. To his surprise, the trenchcoated man drank it in one and took the other one from Sam, drinking that too. “Dude, are you okay?” Sam asked, noticing that Castiel was looking a bit nervous. “Your brother is practically naked on stage.” He replied. “Yeah, that’s what a strip club is.” Sam replied, confused. He looked the angel up and down, eyes bulging in shock when he saw the source of Cas’ nervousness in his pants. “Oh! I’m er, I’m just going to…” He stood up rapidly. The movement caused Dean to notice the two men at the table, and when he saw what Sam saw, his dancing got a little sexier.


End file.
